Little Nemo
by qayyumforgood
Summary: Will Nemo have a future? A condensed story. Complete.


**Little Nemo**

1\. Nemo had a bad dream. He woke up.

2\. Nemo had earlier ate some of his mother's cooking without permission.

3\. As a punishment, he had to buy some of food for the guests.

4\. He flail somewhat at the town's commercial district before buying the food. By the time he went back home, the guests had already come.

5\. He felt guilty for the remainder of the day, as he reluctantly obeyed mother's telling and when he was back in his room, he sat smug as he heard his mother having a discussion to his father about his discipline.

6\. The next day, he said sorry to his mother for eating some of the food as he went to private school with his father.

7\. He went through the traffic to the school and waved his father goodbye. At school, he is called a 'dreamer' and he likes to do art, but as with science, he faltered and often snored. He often doodled about things like chariots, vaudeville, circus people, etc. He liked circus and would want to meet the people behind it. He often gasped at wonder when they used to bring him to circus as a kid, how they can tell the lion to jump and the lion jumped! He was at first fretful when the men is about to walk on a single rope line. He sat in amazement as the man walked! He clapped his hands and shout 'Bravo!' as he finished his walk back to the starting point. But his fascination did not stop there. He wanted to meet the circus people and said at least 'Thank you!' or 'Pleased to meet you!'

8\. Every time he saw a circus advert, he would often nag his parents to bring them to circus. At present, often the parents will say 'We are busy' or 'We do not have that much money, remember?', but sometimes his parents relent, sometimes, yes they really did not have the money or was too busy that they really cannot do it. He only watched from afar, disappointed. Often he, at school, if he did not visit the circus, he will ask his friends 'How was the circus like?' and they talk in amazement, spellbound! He was sold at their description!

9\. As his parents are less and less caring of him due to the busyness of their work, he drifted, drifted, and he did not care. He often go outside with their friends at nights, discussing about the latest circus trends and vaudeville trends. he attend school less and less and he often come back home late.

10\. His parents are shell-shocked that their children has become one of 'them'. They scold him often and he (his patience went off) complained (and he felt he need to be rude) that he did not get 'what I wanted'. His parents were mystified by their child's statement but they know that. They asked 'Surely we provide everything to you!'. He said 'No! everytime I wanted to go to the circus, you did not wanted to!'. His father said 'But we DID! take you to the circus!' Nemo replied, 'But recently! you did not! And even then, it's just SOMETIMES!' Please, will you take me and my friends to the circus? I wanted to bring my friends too, so you can see. Can I, please?' His father said, 'But we do not have enough money.' Nemo said, 'That's always the excuse! Not enough money! Then, why we have so much furniture and so many party stuff?'. His father was angry and he said, 'Then go work outside, then! Earn your own money like -I- do! If you still wanted to go to YOUR circus, then by all means do it with your own! As long as you do not touch MY money!'. Nemo said then, 'Okay then! Fine! I'll work on my own!' His mother was aghast.

11\. That night, he sat at his room, planning. He overheard his parents discussing, but he did not care, he was planning to be independant anyway. 'Why do you shout at him? He is our own child!', his mother said. His father said, 'If he did not want to obey MY rules in this house, then WHY bother?' His mother said 'Please, oh please, don't be like that to our OWN child!'. His father said, 'I cannot be bothered by his vaudeville and circus. What does it have to do with me?'. His mother said, 'Are you suspecting much of our own child?'. His father said, 'Of course I do! I EXPECT him to study really hard, get good grades and do work like I am, so that he he will not be hungry and be happy. Do you want him to be a vagrant in the streets? Imagine, our guests discussing our child, 'who is on the streets, begging money!'. Tell me, where should I put my face then?'. Nemo's mother was silent. Nemo's face, once arrogant, turn sad. 'Perhaps I have caused them great distress. Still, I must leave, but I must apologise to them first.

12\. He already packed, his bags are out the door. His belongings, some he sold, some he kept,. He finds his father, and said 'I wanted to say sorry that I had been rude to you. Please accept my apologies!'. His father said, 'Alright, Nemo, but please don't do that again. He hugged his father. Nemo said, 'Goodbye!'. His father said, 'I also wanted to apologise to you. You know, I should not have to say that!' Nemo said, 'No, thank you for that, because I do not need you to worry anymore!'. his mother interrupted, 'Nemo, are you leaving? Here, don't go! I have something for you! Perhaps you will forget us. here is something for you to remember. Our house, Nemo, when you are there, please send a letter to us. We will miss you, Nemo. Visit us when you are free!. Nemo said, 'Thank you, mother. I'm sorry I bother you with my demands'. Mother said 'Here Nemo, give me a hug.' They hug.

13\. As Nemo left the front door, he said goodbye to them. His father closed the door, as Nemo looks down at his bag. He grabs them, walking towards the perimeter of house compound. He stopped, thinking about what he has been through and what mysteries be unfold in the future, as he looked round and round at the big, wide world before him. Before him, Nemo is certain that wonders and surprises await him, shouting at him at the end of the road 'Come get us, come get us!', as he stepped with a hopeful gaze, wondering where to go. As for his parents, he will not admit in the open that he is their child, as per his agreement with them. But all that the same, maybe he will change his name, but right now, he really liked the name, Nemo, so right now it will stay that way. Nemo! he decided, will be his name, and perhaps, his stage name.

The End.

 _Winsor McCay's Little Nemo, the movie and the comics. Shooting for "what the comic and the movie wants to tell us exactly?" and using the movie assets and clues of Nemo's voice and real world's voice shown in the film to act as 'characters'. Aiming for firm grasp on Nemo and his family's dynamic intervened by his dreams and wishes, and this is the result. Also linking the creation (Little Nemo) with the creator (Winsor McCay) for more clues regarding the creation. He likes fine taste, and likes adventure, and likes big stuff, so put that in Nemo's family, but why? That also is put into Nemo's family. In a way, this is the entire tome of where Winsor McCay comes from, and where Winsor McCay wants to head to._


End file.
